Death the Kid and Crona
by Warwulf
Summary: Sorry, I'm no good at titles or summaries. This is my first KidxCrona story.KidxGirl!Crona.No comments on Crona's gender.Crona and Kid get together, but what happens when Kid comes back from a mission close to dying?
1. Chapter 1

AN- Please R & R. This will be a hard piece to write for me. Feel free to leave suggestions. Absolutely no comments on Crona's gender. Got it? Story is set about a few years after the anime ended.

Disclaimer- In no way do I own Soul Eater. (If you think I did, you need to see a doctor)

Rated T for some stuff

KidPOV

It was a horrible start to the day. It was utterly atrocious. The painting…in the hallway…was tilted…TWO WHOLE MILLIMETERS! I was sure the culprit was Patty. It was ALWAYS Patty. Apparently, she thought it was funny to ruin the symmetry.

"PATTY!" I yelled.

PattyPOV

"Hey, Onee-chan!" I said to my big sis, Liz.

"Yeah, Patty?" Liz replied.

I burst into laughter. "I moved Kid's painting!" I said before I started laughing again.

"No, Patty, not again." Said Liz.

"PATTY!" Kid yelled from upstairs.

"I'll go calm him down." Sighed Onee-chan.

LizPOV

I found Kid fixing the painting with a tape measure. He was also on the floor crying. Typical. One little detail makes the kid have a mental breakdown. It was before breakfast too.

"It's okay, Kid." I told Kid, "You fixed it right?"

Kid nodded weakly.

"Okay then." I said, "Let's go eat breakfast."

Death the Kid nodded again, getting up.

CronaPOV

I went to Dr. Stein's class with Maka. Dr. Stein scared me. He had all those scars and that giant screw in his head and he always looked like he was going to dissect the class. I must have had a scared expression on my face because Maka touched my shoulder and smiled to reassure me. I smiled back.

At lunch time, Maka took me to go meet with everyone. Black*Star was shouting like he always did. I still couldn't deal with that, but I kept quiet. Shinigami-kun saw me and walked over. He must have noticed my asymmetrical hair! My arm flew up to my arm then went back to my side when I realized it would only make it worse. Then he stood in front of me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," Shinigami-kun said, "Black*Star can be overwhelming at times, but he really is a nice person."

I stared at him. He just came over to comfort me. Then I felt a familiar sting in my back. Ragnarok came out and hit Shinigami-kun in the face, making him fall on the floor.

"Don't touch Crona you pervert shinigami!" Ragnarok yelled.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Shinigami-kun!" I said, my face heating up, "I d-didn't m-mean to!

"It's alright." Shinigami-kun said, getting up, "It wasn't you fault Crona."

"You shouldn't do that Ragnarok." Maka said.

"Why not you ugly cow?" said Ragnarok.

MakaPOV

Did that little black blob just call me an ugly cow? Oh, he was gonna get it now.

"Maka CHOP!"

A huge book slammed down on Ragnarok's head. I was careful not to hurt Crona. I'd been getting really good at that. Ragnarok retreated back into Crona. She started apologizing to me and Kid. Crona was still so shy and she still called Kid Shinigami-kun. I noticed that Kid was about an inch taller than Crona now. He'd really grown in the over the years. Well, everyone has really. Black*Star hit his growth spurt, Soul is taller than me now, and I'm just a bit shorter than Crona.

Everyone's personality pretty much stayed the same though. Black*Star was still trying to surpass god. Kid still had OCD and was obsessed with symmetry. Crona was still as shy as ever. I wish there was a way to get her to come out of her shell.

CronaPOV

Shinigami-kun was really nice. Maka was walking with Soul, so he walked with me to our next class like Maka usually did. He seemed to be ignoring my asymmetry or maybe he didn't notice. I really liked Shinigami-kun.

KidPOV

After school, I met up with the others again. I noticed she was asymmetrical, but I didn't really care. I thought it was strange that I didn't have the urge to fix her hair or get her to stop putting her hand on her arm, but I guess it doesn't matter. Wait, did I just think that symmetry doesn't matter? Something is definitely wrong with me.

"Hi Crona." I said.

"H-hi Shinigami-kun." She said.

There was an awkward pause that seemed to last forever.

"So," I said, "Do you want to come to my house to study?"

"S-sure Sh-shinigami-kun." Crona stuttered.

CronaPOV

Shinigami-kun was asking me to come to his house? And why did I say yes? I could feel my face turn red.

"Wonderful. I'll go pick you up at 6:08." Shinigami-kun said.

"I-I can g-go by m-myself. I don-t w-want to be a b-burden." I said.

Shinigami-kun chuckled, "You won't be a burden. I'll see you later then Crona."

"B-b-bye." I managed to say, before he walked away.

I went home, worried about tonight. Shinigami-kun was going to come in two and a half hours. I really didn't want to be a burden. I didn't know how to deal with that! I went to go sit in Mr. Corner. I didn't know how to deal with this. I couldn't go to Shinigami-kun's house. It had to be perfect like he was and I was not perfect. I wasn't symmetrical. Then I felt the sting in my back.

"What are you so worried about?" Ragnarok said.

"Sh-shinigami-kun i-invited me to h-his house to s-study." I mumbled.

"To his HOUSE?" Ragnarok asked.

"Y-yeah." I muttered.

"Well, you should watch out for that pervert shinigami." Ragnarok said, "If he invited you to his house, who knows what he has in mind."

"What?" I asked. I had no idea what he was talking about, but Ragnarok already went back in my blood.

After another hour or so hiding in Mr. Corner, I got all my books and waited for Kid-kun. Wait, Kid-kun? I meant Shinigami-kun right? Oh, I hope I don't make that mistake at Shinigami-kun's house. I can't call him Kid. That's what his friends call him, and I wasn't good enough to be his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Here's chapter two. It's kind of short.

KidPOV

After inviting Crona to study, I went to the Death Room to talk to my father. I haven't really been feeling like myself lately. I've even been ignoring Crona's asymmetry. I began to think. Have I ever really thought about Crona's asymmetry before? I didn't think I had. I'd practically ignored symmetry, and I lived for it. Something was seriously wrong with me.

In the Death Room, my father was talking to Death Scythe Spirit. I waited until they finished talking then spoke up.

"Chichi-ue, I need to talk to you." I said.

"Oh, hiya, Kiddo!" said my father in his usual, silly voice.

"Um…" I said, "I've been feeling weird lately."

"What?" Chichiue said, "Are you okay Kiddo?"

"Yeah," I replied, "I'm fine. It's mostly been around this one person."

"Is it a girl?" asked father, leaning a bit closer.

"Um, yes." I said.

"That's wonderful!" my father shouted excitedly, "Well, who is it? You can tell me."

"It's mostly been around… Crona." I told him, "I've haven't really been noticing how asymmetrical she is. I don't even mind."

"But I think it's just a symmetry problem!" I quickly added, before my father could say anything. Too late.

"You have a crush!" he shouted, "Oh, that's wonderful Kiddo!"

"N-no!" I said, my face turning slightly red, "It's not like that, well, maybe."

"Anyway, I have to go study with Crona soon." I told him, still blushing.

"Go have fun, Kiddo!" My father called after me.

I sighed. Chichi-ue wasn't any help at all. I didn't have a crush on Crona. Right? I couldn't. We're just friends. But I did like Crona a lot. Wait what? I was so confused. Anyway, I had to study with Crona. She needed the help with schoolwork.

CronaPOV

Shinigami-kun came to take me to his house at 6:08 like he said. We walked to his house in silence. I was still wondering about what Ragnarok said. I knew he was implying something, but I didn't know what. Maybe I could ask Maka tomorrow.

Shinigami-kun's house was huge. It was even more perfect than I'd imagined. Everything was perfectly symmetrical just like Shinigami-kun.

"So," Shinigami-kun said, "We should get started. Let's sit down."

I nodded. We both sat on the couch and opened our books. I wouldn't have asked for help, but I really did need it. I didn't do that well in class because I still couldn't deal with a lot of things.

"Okay. A sound soul dwells within what?" Shinigami-kun asked.

"A s-sound mind and a s-sound b-body." I muttered.

"Good." He said, "Now you ask a question."

"U-umm…" I mumbled. I had no idea what to say.

"I-I don't know how to deal with this!" I yelled, failing to stop myself.

"Crona-chan, it's okay!" Shinigami-kun said.

Shinigami-kun called me Crona-chan. My face reddened.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I said, "I-I just don't know how to deal with this."

"It's okay, Crona-chan. You don't have to ask a question." Shinigami-kun said, "Maybe we should take a break from studying."

I felt so sorry. Because of me we had to stop studying so soon. It was all my fault. I really didn't mean to. I just didn't know what to ask, and I panicked. Then, Shinigami-kun called me Crona-chan. That didn't help matters.

We did a little more studying before Shinigami-kun walked me home. I didn't want to be a burden, but he insisted. We were talking in my room at the school.

"Hm, maybe you should move into my house. Your room is so small and it's like a cell." Shinigami-kun said.

"I-I wouldn't want to be a burden." I told him.

"You're not a burden Crona-chan." He said, smiling.

"Th-then…maybe." I mumbled.

"Just think about it." He said, turning, "I'd better get going now. It's almost nine o' clock."

"Oh. W-wait!" I said, going after him.

He turned around, but I was too close to him and we tripped. We landed on the floor, me pinned beneath Shinigami-kun. Both our faces turned scarlet.


	3. Chapter 3

MakaPOV

I knew it was late, but I really needed to find Crona. I went by her room several times and she wasn't there. I really hoped she was okay so I needed to see if she made it home from wherever she was. I stood in front of Crona's room, hoping she was there.

She was there. Kid was too. And they were in a very suspicious position. They immediately turned a darker shade of red and stood up.

"Kid, how dare you take advantage of Crona like that!" I yelled at him.

"Wait, Maka! It's not what it…" Kid started to say.

I cut him off with 700 page book to the head, "Maka, CHOP!"

Kid slumped to the ground, clutching his head.

"No!" Crona said, "D-don't hit Kid-kun! W-we j-just fell! R-really!"

Did Crona just call him Kid-kun? That was odd. They just fell? I felt kind of bad now.

"Sorry Kid. I just, um, you know." I said.

"It's alright." Kid said, getting to his feet, "Well, I should be going. Goodbye Crona-chan. Goodbye Maka."

Then Kid walked out the door, back to his house. Crona went to go sit in her corner.

"Sorry, Crona." I said.

"I-it's o-okay, M-Maka." She stammered.

I left then. I wasn't sure what to say.

CronaPOV

I buried my head in a pillow then felt a sting in my back.

"That little pervert shinigami!" Ragnarok said.

"D-don't call Kid-kun that." I told him.

"Kid-kun?" Ragnarok said, "You must really like him huh?"

"I-I don't know how to deal with it!" I yelled into the pillow.

"You have a crush on HIM?" Ragnarok asked, "If you keep hanging around him, he'll try to rape you again!"

"W-what's th-that?" I asked him.

"Figure it out yourself!" He yelled, going back into my spine.

Maybe I'll ask Maka tomorrow.

MakaPOV

The next day, we didn't have school so I went to see how Crona was doing. I felt bad about leaving her like that last night. Crona was in her room, sitting on the bed. I didn't see how she could do much else in the room. It was so small.

"Oh, hi, Maka." Crona said quietly.

"Hi Crona." I said.

"Um, M-Maka?" Crona said, "Wh-what's a crush?"

"Oh." I said, "A crush is when you really, really like someone."

"Like a g-good fr-friend?" Crona asked.

"Not exactly. It's when you are attracted to a person. It's when you love someone." I told her.

"Oh." Crona said, "R-Ragnarok s-said s-something yesterday a-and I don't kn-know what it m-means."

"What was it?" I asked.

"Umm…" Crona mumbled, "H-he said th-the word r-rape."

She was asking ME to tell her about THAT?

"Ummm…" I said, "It's… um… well, it's just something bad."

"Oh." Crona said.

Thank goodness that was all I had to say on that matter.

"So, what did you and Kid do yesterday?" I asked her.

"W-we s-studied at h-his house th-then c-came b-back here and t-talked. Shinigami-kun o-offered to let me s-stay i-in his h-house."

"Really?" I said, "So will you go live with Kid?"

"I-I don't know." Crona said, "Maybe. L-Liz and P-Patty live w-with him."

"Yeah, but…" I said, "You should think about it some more first."

Kid offered to let Crona stay in his house? That was odd. First that thing last night and now this. Kid and Crona were getting really close. I wonder…

"Alright, I have to go now. Bye." I said.

"B-bye Maka." Crona said.

LizPOV

I was walking to the store with Patty when Maka came running toward us. She looked kind of excited about something.

"Hey, Liz, Patty!" She called.

"Hi." I said.

Standing in front of us now, she said, "I know who Kid likes."

"What?" I asked. Kid liked someone? He was with Crona yesterday.

"It's Crona." Maka said.

"Kid likes Crona?" I asked

"Yep. Crona also likes Kid." She said.

"Like like-like?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Okay then." I said.

"~Kid has a crush!~" Patty sang, "Kid has a crush!"

"Keep it down Patty." I told her.

"I have to go. Bye!" said Maka, running off.

Kid had a crush on Crona? Crona was just so socially awkward and Kid was just so… OCD. They hadn't hung out together more than a few times, and that was only with friends around. I'll be keeping an eye on Kid.

MakaPOV

Okay, now that I told Liz and Patty, I could go spy on Kid and Crona. I only told Liz and Patty because they were Kid's weapon partners. Kid and Crona were in Kid's house studying. I watched through the window. I was not stalking them though. I was people watching.

They sat at a table using their books to study for a while, and I almost decided to leave. Then, they got up and went into a different room. Fortunately, that room had a window so I could look through it. I just moved around to that window.

CronaPOV

Kid-kun and I went into the other room to take a break from studying. I started calling him

Kid-kun because he said it was good if I did and because we were friends now. We sat on the couch and talked for a while. It took me some time, but I worked up enough courage to say ask Kid-kun something.

"Um, K-Kid-kun?" I said, "D-do y-you like m-me?"

"Of course I do Crona. You're a very good friend." Kid-kun replied.

"N-no. I-I-I m-mean l-l-like-l-like." I said, stuttering more than usual because of my nerves.

"Oh." Kid-kun said, pausing for a moment, his face turning pink, "I-I…"

Kid-kun was stuttering. I knew I shouldn't have asked. I knew he didn't like me. I knew this was a bad idea. I couldn't deal with that. I got up and went out the door and ran out of Kid-kun's house. I just wanted to go home and hide in Mr. Corner.


	4. Chapter 4

CronaPOV

"Crona, wait!" Kid-kun called, running after me. He caught up to me quickly.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Kid-kun." I said.

"There's no need to be sorry, Crona." Kid-kun said, "I-I do like you."

I looked at him, "R-really?"

"Yes. I just panicked a bit earlier because I was surprised." Kid-kun said, "I didn't know you felt that way too."

"I really like you Kid-kun." I said, without stuttering.

"And I really like you, Crona-chan." Kid-kun said.

LizPOV

I'd been watching Kid for quite a while. Ever since he got home actually. I was watching them from the top of the stairs. I saw them studying than they went into another room. I couldn't see them for a while, then Crona ran out of the house and Kid went after her. I wondered what happened so I followed them out then bumped into Maka. We looked at each other for a moment, then understood. We both were spying on Kid and Crona.

Both of us went after them and watched them from behind some bushes. We found them talking. Kid put his hand on Crona's cheek and they both leaned in. Then, they kissed. Me and Maka's eyes practically bugged out of our heads. I couldn't believe it. Kid kissed Crona!

MakaPOV

Kid kissed Crona! I didn't know if I should be happy for Crona, or Maka Chop Kid into next week. I had to act like I didn't know they kissed though. I couldn't tell them I was stalk-, um, people watching them. Liz better not tell either.

I almost couldn't believe it. Before these few days, I wouldn't have guessed that Crona and Kid would be together. Crona would tell me about that by herself eventually, so I decided to be happy for her. Kid better be good enough for Crona, or he'll be sorry.

CronaPOV

The next day I went to go talk to Maka. I needed some advice. I went to her apartment and talked to her there. Soul was there too, but he was in his room.

"Um, M-Maka, K-Kid-kun k-kissed me." I told her. I knew I could trust Maka. She was my best friend.

"That's great Crona! You did want him to right?" Maka asked.

I nodded, "K-Kid-kun said w-we're together n-now."

"That's great." Maka said, "Kid better be good to you. If he isn't, just tell me and I'll beat him to a pulp."

"D-don't hit K-Kid again!" I said, "K-Kid-kun is r-really n-nice."

"If he's nice to you, I won't hit him." Maka said, "So is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"There w-was s-something else t-too." I was going to tell her, but before I could, Ragnarok came out of my back.

"Crona, I'm hungry. Give me food!" He said, "Hey, why are we here?"

"Uh, hi Ragnarok." Maka said.

"Hey. Do you know what that pervert shinigami did to Crona yesterday? He kissed her!" Ragnarok said.

"Crona told me that." Maka said.

"Well, now that that's over with, GIVE ME FOOD!" Ragnarok yelled.

"I-I b-better g-go now." I said, "I'll tell you later Maka."

Then I walked out of Maka's apartment and started going home. Ragnarok was being rude and I didn't want Maka to be angry.

KidPOV

I really wanted to see Crona-chan again, especially after the other day, but Father had a mission for me. I wondered what it was. I hoped it wouldn't take too long. I summoned Beelzebub and flew off to meet my father in the Death Room. He was standing in front of his mirror when I got there.

"Wazzup, Kiddo?" How've you been?" my father said enthusiastically, turning around.

"Hello, Chichiue." I greeted, "What is the mission you wanted to give me?"

"Oh, well, there's a strong kishin that's been causing a lot of problems in London. It needs to be stopped, and I think you can handle it. It shouldn't be a problem for you." Chichiue said.

"Alright Chichiue." I replied, "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Be careful." My father said.

First, I went home and picked up Liz and Patty. Then, I went to London to find the kishin. I found it eating a soul in an alley. It had long blades protruding out of it each way. It was horribly asymmetrical. It deserved to be destroyed. It also wore a black mask with red marks on it. It took me a second to realize that the red marks were blood stains from its victims. Liz and Patty transformed into twin pistols.

It started running down the alley when it saw me. I chased after it and cornered it in a dead end. I pointed the guns at it then fired. It crawled onto the side of the building, dodging my attack. It leaped off the wall, right for me.

"Look out Kid." Liz said in weapon form.

I fired a few times but only hit it once. It was enough to knock it off course, but the tip of a blade grazed my side, drawing blood.

"Dammit." I said, the cut was not symmetrical.

It went behind me and tried to strike. I shot at it repeatedly and it fell to the ground. It swirled around into darkness and the red kishin egg was left. I was disappointed that it was just one. I gave it to Patty. Then, something struck me from behind.

I stumbled forward, then whirled around. It was a witch. She was probably controlling the kishin and using soul protect to conceal herself. She took the soul protect off, and I could now sense her soul.

"You robbed me of my fun." The witch said, sitting on a broom in the air, "Now I'll just have to kill you. By the way, I'm Cloe the Chameleon Witch."

She disappeared using her magic. She reappeared behind me.

"Chameleon cham." Cloe said.

Then a giant chameleon tail whipped through the air, sending me flying into a wall. I hit the wall hard enough to cough up blood.

"Kid!" Liz and Patty said as I slumped to the ground.

This witch was strong. If I didn't do something soon, I could die. I shook it off and fired at the chameleon witch. She turned invisible again and my attack missed. I heard her say her spell from above me and looked up. I looked too late. Another tail materialized and crashed down. It hit me with amazing strength. I slammed into another wall. I coughed up blood again. I couldn't win this. The witch was too powerful.

"Kid! Get up!" Liz yelled.

"Kid!" Patty said.

"…can't" I managed to choke out.

"Now, let's see how much pain you can take before I kill you." Cloe said, grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

Shinigami-samaPOV

Oh no. Kid was in trouble. He needed help. I shouldn't have given him that mission. I should have seen the witch sooner. That witch was wanted for murder and only a team of three star meisters could have a chance at beating her.

"Death Scythe Spirit!" I called.

"Yes, Shinigami-sama." He replied.

"Go get Stein and help Kid." I told him.

"Right away, sir." He said, glancing at the mirror.

SpiritPOV

Kid was in trouble. I was a parent so I understood how Shinigami-sama felt. And he was confined to Death City so he couldn't even go help his son. I'd be panicking too if that happened to my Maka. I just hoped Stein and I could get there in time.

SteinPOV

Spirit came running into my lab. By his expression, I could tell it was urgent. I stood up from my chair.

"Death the Kid's needs help." Spirit said, "Shinigami-sama told me to get you and help Kid in London."

We hurried to help Kid. On the way, Spirit explained that Kid went to destroy a kishin, but the chameleon witch, Cloe, showed up. From the way Spirit explained it, we didn't have much time to save Kid.

When we got there, Kid was cut badly, bleeding heavily, and unconscious.

"Well, well." The witch said, "More playthings. I'll cut you up too."

"Not today." I said, "Spirit."

He nodded and turned into Death Scythe form.

I swung the scythe around, then ran at the witch. She muttered a spell and a dozen chameleon tail appeared out of air and thrashed about. I weaved through the tails and lunged at the witch. I got close to her and used my soul wavelength to attack.

LizPOV

While Professor Stein and Death Scythe fought the witch, Patty and I switched back to human form to look after Kid.

"Kid, wake up!" Patty said.

"Kid." I said, checking his pulse.

Kid remained unconscious. He looked horrible. He was covered in his own blood. He told us to stay in weapon form for safety. We couldn't even do anything to help him. I found his pulse. It was weak, but he was still alive. For now anyways. He needed help soon, or he'd die. He was losing so much blood.

"Come on, Kid. Wake up." I whispered.

Kid's eyelids fluttered open.

"W-what?" He said weakly, then coughed more blood.

"Kid!" Patty said.

Then Kid fell unconscious again. He was still breathing at least. Professor Stein better hurry.

KidPOV

I knew I was unconscious. I knew I was about to die. My body felt heavy and I couldn't move. I just wanted to let all of it go. That would be so much easier. I knew if I did, there'd be peace. I also knew that if I did, I'd be leaving behind all my friends and family. I'd be leaving Crona-chan. I couldn't do that, so I hung on. I couldn't die. Not yet.

I felt my body being lifted and carried somewhere else. I was aware that someone was moving me, but I couldn't wake up or move. I couldn't hang on much longer. Suddenly, I was set down somewhere. I was vaguely aware of something poking into my skin. I wondered what was going on.

CronaPOV

Kid-kun came back from his mission almost dead. Kid-kun couldn't leave us. He couldn't. Kid-kun would get better. Right? He had to, but Professor Stein said it was still too early to tell if Kid was going to make it or not. He told me Kid-kun lost a lot of blood and had many deep cuts. Dr. Stein himself came back with a long cut in his arm. He said as soon as Kid-kun's condition changed, he would tell me.

I didn't know what to do so after we went to see Kid-kun, I went with Maka back to her apartment.

"Hey, don't worry Crona." Maka said, "Kid's a shinigami, remember? He'll be back before you know it."

All I could do was nod glumly. I couldn't deal with this.

"Crona?" Maka said, noticing that I wasn't paying attention, "Kid's going to be alright."

I wanted to believe her. I really did. But even Stein couldn't tell right now so Kid-kun must have been hurt really severely. I really didn't know how to deal with that.

"M-Maka?" I said, "I-I th-think I'd b-better g-go home n-now."

"Well, if you need someone to talk to, I'll be here." Maka said, as I walked out the door.

LizPOV

Patty and I hoped Kid would make it. He was our weapon meister and like our brother. We saw what that damn witch did to Kid. It was terrible. Even Patty had been quiet about it. I told Stein what happened. She took blades and… I didn't want to think about it. The witch seemed to enjoy every second of it too. Which made me want to kill her even more. She fled before Stein could kill her because he wounded her too much.

Patty and I walked home in silence. Both of us didn't want to talk about what we'd seen. I'd imagine it was far worse for Kid. We really hoped he would live.

Shinigami-samaPOV

I should never have sent Kid on that mission. I should have seen that witch. Now Kid was unconscious and he might never wake up again. It was all my fault. Stein would alert me to any change in Kid's condition, but I insisted on staying with Kid.

"Shinigami-sama?" Spirit said, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." I replied.

"It wasn't your fault." Spirit told me.

"I should have seen Cloe." I said.

""You couldn't have known. None of us knew." He said.

"I know." I said.

Knowing he couldn't do anything else, Spirit left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

CronaPOV

I went to see Kid every day after school for just over a week. He still hadn't woken up yet and he was still so pale. On Monday, I went to see Kid again. Stein said his condition was improving steadily thanks to Kid being a shinigami. Shinigami-sama had to leave to run the school so the only sound in the room was the monitor beeping slowly. Suddenly, Kid's eyes blinked open slowly.

"C-Crona?" Kid-kun said.

"Kid!" I said happily.

"W-where…" he coughed, his voice a whisper, "…am I?"

"You're i-in the s-school m-medical bay." I said, tears coming to my eyes.

Kid coughed some more, "What's wrong Crona."

"Y-you almost d-died." I told him, "But now you're awake."

"How long was I unconscious?" Kid asked.

"A-a l-little over a w-week." I replied.

"That long?" Kid said.

I nodded, starting to cry, "I m-missed you s-so m-much Kid-kun."

Kid coughed, "Don't cry Crona. I'm going to be fine."

"I-I know." I said, tears streaming down my face.

Kid-kun tried to sit up, but fell back, grimacing in pain.

"K-Kid-kun! Y-you sh-shouldn't try t-to get up y-yet."

"Yeah." Kid-kun said, giving me a soft smile that seemed slightly forced.

KidPOV

I smiled at Crona to reassure her. I had to hide the pain that I was in so Crona wouldn't worry. Even when I didn't move my body ached, but I still had to smile for Crona-chan.

"A-are y-you okay K-Kid-kun?" The pinkette asked.

She saw through me.

"I'm fine, Crona-chan." I lied, my voice still weak.

"K-Kid-kun, y-you don't h-have t-to h-hide it." Crona said, not believing me.

"Well," I said, knowing that she could see through my smile, "I…no, I'm not exactly fine."

"I-I'm going t-to get S-Stein." Crona said, hurrying away.

Crona was worried now. I didn't want her to be worried about me. She was always worrying about something. She came back with Stein, my father, Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, and Tsubaki. The room felt kind of crowded.

"Hey, how ya feelin' Kiddo?" Chichiue asked.

"Um…" I said, Crona would probably tell him I was lying if I said I was fine.

"You're going to get better faster with your GOD around!" Black*Star yelled in my face.

"Black*Star, you should stop yelling." Said Tsubaki.

"Hi, Kid." Maka said.

"Are you alright Kid?" asked Liz.

"Yay! Kid woke up!" Patty shouted.

Everyone started talking to me at once. It was so loud, I couldn't actually hear anything.

"I-I'm s-sorry Kid-kun." I heard Crona say, close to my ear, "I told S-Stein th-that y-you w-woke up and e-everyone w-wanted to s-see y-you."

"It's okay Crona." I replied, hoping she would hear me through the noise.

"Quiet." Dr. Stein told everyone, the room going quiet, "Kid's conscious now, but he'll need rest. I suggest you all leave. Shinigami-sama, you can stay because you're Kid's father. Everyone else, please get out, or I'll dissect you."

I coughed again. I was hurt, not sick, so why was I coughing?

"Can Crona stay?" I asked Stein.

"Alright." Stein replied, "But no one else."

I nodded.

My father sat down in a chair by my bed. Crona-chan stood next to me, even though there was another chair. I think they were there for a while, just watching me, but I fell asleep after a few minutes.

CronaPOV

Kid-kun fell asleep soon after everyone left. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. I hoped he would get better soon. He tried to hide it from me, but I could tell he was in pain. I wish I could help. I didn't want Kid to be in pain. I felt horrible when he was.

Shinigami-sama left after Kid fell asleep. I stayed in case Kid-kun woke up again. Eventually, Kid did wake up again. He looked a bit better now.

"Hello, Crona-chan." Kid-kun said, "Did you stay here this entire time?"

I nodded, "I was r-really w-worried about y-you Kid-kun."

"I'll be alright as long as you're with me." Kid-kun said, making me blush.

"Dr. S-Stein said y-you c-could go home in a-another w-week or so." I told him.

"Good." Kid-kun said, "Have you decided?"

"Yes." I said, knowing he meant moving into his house, "I-I th-think I'll m-move to y-your house if th-that's o-okay."

"That's great Crona-chan. I enjoy having you around." Kid-kun said.

"I-I l-like being a-around y-you too." I said, "Y-you m-make me f-feel s-safe."

"I'm glad to hear that Crona-chan." Kid-kun said, coughing a bit.

He frowned, "Did Stein mention anything about the coughing?"

"N-no." I told him.

"Hm." Kid-kun said, then smiled, "I guess it'll go away in a bit."

SteinPOV

I needed to talk to Shinigami-sama without anyone else around. Something was wrong with Kid. I was sure the witch, Cloe, used something on Kid. He shouldn't be coughing at all. I took a small blood sample from Kid and found something...interesting. I'd have to do more research to find out what it was, but I was absolutely sure it was harmful. Shinigami bodies rejected all poisons, but Kid seemed to be affected by this. Shinigami-sama should know.

"Shinigami-sama." I said.

"What's up?" He said.

"There's something wrong with Kid." I told him.

He paused for a moment, "What is it?"

"The witch must have done something to Kid. I just took a blood sample and there it was strange. I compared it to your blood." I said.

"How's Kid." He asked, his voice no longer playful.

"He seems fine right now, but I can't say for certain." I told him, "I'm still going to let Kid return to Gallows Manor after another week though. I could still monitor Kid's condition, and Kid would be more comfortable in his own home. He'll need rest."

"Keep monitoring him and notify me to any changes and anything you find." Shinigami-sama said.

I hurried away to my lab. I had some more research to do.


	7. Chapter 7

KidPOV

The week went by quickly. Crona came to visit me every day after school, and sometimes the others would come as well. I was bored most of the time when Crona was in class though. My cough didn't go away like I thought it would. Stein let me go home anyway, but I had to go see him every couple days to make sure I was fine.

Crona moved into a room in Gallows Manor shortly after my return. I found it relieving that Crona was no longer living in that small, cold room. Crona deserved better than that. Liz, Patty, and I took Crona on a tour of the mansion. I was grateful that Liz and Patty managed to keep everything symmetrical while I was injured.

I was still slightly worried about Patty though. Liz seemed to have gotten over the way I was tortured, but Patty was still a bit quieter than usual. I hoped she'd be back to normal soon. I wouldn't admit it, but I liked having her around, even when she ruined the symmetry. She was like my little sister, and Liz was like my older sister. I knew Patty would be alright given time.

I walked to school on Monday with Crona. Liz and Patty had already gone ahead.

"So, Crona, how are you liking Gallows Manor?" I asked her.

"Uh, I-I really l-like l-living there." The pinkette said.

"That's good." I said.

"Th-this is your f-first d-day back to th-the academy." Crona said.

I nodded, "Thank you for bringing me the school work when I could write, Crona-chan."

Crona and I got to the school and met with Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. They were talking about mission they were going to take.

"Hey Kid. Glad to see you're back at school." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah Kid!" Patty said, looking like herself again.

"Hi Kid." Maka said.

"Hey! Why is HE getting all the attention?" yelled Black*Star, "Well, anyway, glad you're back Kid. Now I can beat you fair and square later!"

Ignoring Black*Star, Maka said, "We're going to go on a mission soon. We're leaving after school."

"Who's going?" I asked, then coughed. Dammit.

"Me, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki." Maka said.

"Yeah, it's going to be tough. There are three kishins." Soul said, "Do you want to come?"

"Soul, Kid shouldn't be going on missions just yet." Maka said.

"I would be glad to go." I said, "I do need some exercise."

"Then I-I'll g-go to!" Crona said.

"But Kid," Maka said.

"I'm fine, Maka." I told her. Then I coughed some more, which didn't help me convince Maka.

"Fine." Maka said.

"But don't expect me to save your butt when you get hurt again!" Black*Star yelled.

"So I guess everyone's going." Soul said, "Cool."

"Well I'll defeat ALL the kishins before you guys even get a chance to attack!" Black*Star shouted.

"We'll meet outside the academy after school." Maka said. Everyone nodded.

I walked to class with Crona. She seemed worried.

"Relax Crona." I said, "It'll be fine."

"I-I know." She said quietly.

CronaPOV

I was worried about Kid. He just got better from his last mission and now he's going on another one. If he was going, I had to go too.

I wondered about Kid's cough. If anything, it's gotten worse. I asked Dr. Stein, but he wouldn't tell me anything. I knew something was wrong with Kid. I just had to figure out what.

MakaPOV

I sat in class thinking. I'd already finished my notes so I wasn't really paying attention anymore. Kid said he was fine, but was he? He was still coughing. That couldn't be good. I hoped he knew what he was doing.

After school, everyone met outside the academy like they were supposed to. It wasn't in Death City, but the mission wasn't that far away. We traveled there quickly and found all three kishins in an empty shed. It seemed like they stashed a lot of innocent souls in there.

I motioned for Black*Star and Tsubaki(who was now in weapon form, along with the rest of the weapons) to go on the roof of the shed. Kid circled around to the back and Crona went to the left. The kishins still hadn't noticed us yet. Good.

We snuck up on them, then Black*Star crashed through the roof and we all started attacking the kishins. The kishins all looked similar. The only difference was that one had a red mark on its head, one had a blue mark, and one had a yellow mark. They thrashed about as we attacked them, but we caught them by surprise and they couldn't defend themselves.

I thought they would be hard to beat, but it was actually pretty easy. We had them outnumbered and easily defeated all three.

"Good work guys." I said.

"Cool." Soul said.

"Did you see the way we pounded those kishins!" Black*Star said.

"Yeah! We beat them up easy!" Patty said.

Kid and Crona stood behind everyone else, talking about something. Crona looked worried. I went over to see what was going on.

"…but Kid." Crona started to say, then stopped when I walked over.

"What's wrong Crona?" I asked.

"N-Nothing M-Maka!" Crona said quickly.

"Everything's fine Maka." Kid said.

I left, but decided to do a bit more people watching later.

CronaPOV

I talked to Kid about the coughing. It's gotten worse since the Kid's witch encounter. No one else saw, but Kid faltered for a moment while attacking. I doubt even Liz and Patty noticed. Something was wrong with Kid.

KidPOV

I told Crona I was fine, even though I knew that wasn't the truth. No one other than Crona noticed, but during the fight, I felt like my chest was going to explode for a moment. I needed to have a talk with Stein.

Back at the academy, I visited my father in the Death Room.

"Hey, Kiddo!" He said, though I could detect a hint of…something in his voice. Sadness maybe?

"Hello, Chichiue." I greeted, "Do you know where I can find Professor Stein?"

"Why do you ask Kid?" My father said.

"There's something wrong with me." I stated, "I need to see Stein."

"What's wrong, Kid?" my father asked, concerned.

"During the mission today, there was a moment when I felt an enormous amount of pain." I told him, "But it was only for a split second."

Chichiue paused for a moment before saying anything, "Stein should be in his lab. I'll go with you."

Father was coming with me? He knew something about this. Why didn't he tell me?

Stein was sitting in front of his computer when we got to the lab.

"Stein?" my father said, "We need to talk to you."

Stein turned around in his chair, "What happened?"

I explained what happened during the mission.

"And did anyone notice?" He asked.

"Crona did. Maybe Liz and Patty, but I doubt it." I told him.

"Hmm." Stein said, "Come with me."

He led me into a different room, my father following us. Stein took a small blood sample from my arm, then a small sample from my father and compared the two under a microscope. Then, Stein froze.

"I-I think you should see this Shinigami-sama." Stein choked out after a while.

My father went to look.

"This…this is impossible." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

AN- Sorry this is such a short chapter. I thought it would be a good chapter though. Keep reading.

KidPOV

Was it really that bad? What was wrong with me?

"Father, what is it." I said, nervousness creeping into my voice.

"It's…" He said.

"Kid," Stein said, "You've been poisoned. It will kill you if we don't find a cure."

"It's a poison that I thought was impossible to create. It only affects shinigami. It affects a shinigamis blood." My father said.

"I thought shinigamis were immune to all poisons." I said.

"This poison was only a theory created by a witch who was banned from contact with other witches. It's science combined with magic. Until now, it was impossible to create." He said.

"Eventually, your body will start to…reject your own blood. Then you'll die. We'll try our best to create an antidote, but if we fail, you won't live." Stein said, turning the screw in his head once.

"I'm so sorry Kid." My father said.

"I didn't know what it was at first, but now it's clear. You have a few weeks, then..." Stein said, trailing off.

I was going to die? I couldn't tell anyone. Not even Crona. I couldn't let them worry about me. This was something I had to deal with.

"It's alright father." I managed to say calmly.

"Kid," He said.

"Father, I'll be fine. I trust you and Stein to find a cure in time. And if you don't," I took a breath, "Then I'll just die."

I left the lab and walked home. When I got there, I laid on my bed thinking. I managed to keep calm when Stein and Chichiue were there, but I couldn't keep calm anymore.

I only had a few weeks to live if they couldn't find a cure. I was going to die.

CronaPOV

I heard Kid-kun come back from wherever he went. I hoped he was okay.

"Kid-kun?" I said, knocking on the door to his room, "Can I c-come in?"

There was a pause, then, "You may come in, Crona-chan."

I opened the door. Kid was sitting at the foot of his bed. He looked sad, even when he smiled at me.

"A-are y-you okay K-Kid-kun?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He said, then coughed a few times.

"A-are you s-sure?" I asked.

"Yes Crona-chan." He said, coughing again.

"C-can I s-sit next t-to you?" I asked.

"Sure." Kid-kun said. I noticed that he looked a bit pale.

I sat next to Kid. We sat in silence for a while. Then I rested my head on Kid-kun's shoulder. I didn't notice that I did at first, but then I realized it and I sat up straight again.

"It's okay Crona." Kid said.

I put my head back on Kid's shoulder. It was a lot more comfortable.

"Kid-kun?" I said, "I-I've b-been m-meaning to ask you…"

"What is it Crona?" Kid-kun asked.

"W-well…umm…" I said, "W-when w-we k-kissed…"

"Yes Crona?" Kid said.

"W-well…I…" I said, "…c-could w-we d-do th-that again?"

"Y-yes." Kid-kun said, looking very surprised.

We both leaned in and our lips met.

KidPOV

Crona asked me to kiss her?

"Y-yes." I managed to say.

We both leaned in and our lips met.

"I love you Crona-chan." I said when the kiss broke. I was amazed at how true those four little words were.

"I love you too, Kid-kun." Crona said, blushing slightly, making me smile.

I realized that I truly did love Crona, and Crona loved me back. But I couldn't do this to Crona. I might die soon. I had to tell her the truth. But could I bring myself to?


	9. Chapter 9

KidPOV

I had to tell Crona. Even if it did worry her, she deserved to know.

"Crona," I said, "I know what's wrong with me."

"W-what?" Crona asked.

"I," I said, "I've been poisoned. I have a few weeks to live if Stein and my father can't create an antidote. There's a very good chance they won't find a cure. There's a very good chance that I'll die."

CronaPOV

Kid-kun was telling me that there was a good chance he'll die.

"Y-you c-can't die." I told him, "Y-you can't l-leave m-me."

He didn't speak.

"K-Kid-kun?" I said.

"I'm so sorry, Crona-chan." He said.

"I-It's n-not y-your fault. I-It's that w-witch's f-fault." I told him, "B-besides, Stein and y-your f-father will find an a-antidote. R-right?"

Kid-kun didn't answer. This must be so hard for him. He knows he'll probably die in a few weeks. All I could do was try to comfort him.

"Kid-kun, it's going to be okay." I said confidently, without stuttering.

He looked up at my face.

"They'll make an antidote and you'll be fine, and I'll stay by you." I told him, surprised that I could sound so confident.

"Crona-chan," Kid-kun said, smiling softly, "Thank you."

I smiled back at him, then I pulled him in for another kiss.

LizPOV

I saw Kid come home looking…odd. He looked like he was going through a lot. I wondered if it had anything to do with what happened during the mission. For a split second, Kid's soul wavelength became very unstable, but then it went back to normal again. I don't think Patty noticed at all. I hoped he was alright. He hasn't been right since the witch tortured him.

I thought he looked a slightly pale when he came home. I heard Crona go into his room. After a while, I made dinner.

"Kid! Crona!" I called, "It's time to eat."

They didn't come down so I told Patty to go get them.

PattyPOV

Big sis told me to go get Kid and Crona. I skipped up the stairs and opened the door to Kid's room. There was Kid and Crona. Kissing.

"Hey, Big sis! Kid and Crona are making out!" I shouted down the stairs.

"Patty!" Kid yelled, his face turning red like a tomato.

"Ummm…" Crona said, her face also turning red.

Liz came up the stairs.

"Look!" I said.

She looked into Kid's room to find Kid and Crona with their faces completely scarlet.

LizPOV

"Um, Kid," I said, "What were you two doing?"

"They were making out!" Patty shouted.

"We were not." Kid said, obviously lying, "Don't you knock on the door?"

"No!" Patty yelled.

"Patty," I said, "You should have knocked. Dinner will be ready in two minutes. Kid, don't take advantage of Crona."

"I was not." Kid said.

"Ummmm…" Crona said, "K-Kid-kun…"

"We'll be down in a minute." Kid said.

I took Patty and went back downstairs.

KidPOV

Patty just had to find us when we were together.

"We'd better go eat dinner." I told Crona.

"Y-yeah." Crona-chan said.

Crona was still shy, but she was slowly becoming confident. That made me smile.

We ate dinner in almost total silence. Patty too busy to say anything because she was trying to arrange her food into the shape of a giraffe. After dinner, we all got ready to go to bed. Then everyone went to sleep.

I woke up with a start. I had dreamt that I died and left everyone. Soon after, Crona walked into my room.

"K-Kid-kun." Crona said, and I realized she was crying.

"What's wrong, Crona-chan?" I asked, worried.

"I-I…" Crona said, "D-don't l-leave me, okay K-Kid-kun?"

Then I understood. She'd had a nightmare about me dying and leaving her.

"I won't Crona-chan." I told her.

She walked over to my bed and laid down next to me.

"D-don't l-leave K-Kid." She said.

"I won't." I assured her.

Then we both fell asleep, and we both didn't have any nightmares.

CronaPOV

I woke up in Kid's bed. With Kid beside me. I was confused for a moment before I remembered what happened. I smiled at Kid, who was still sleeping. He looked like he wasn't worried about anything. He looked do peaceful. Then he woke up too.

"Good morning, Crona-chan." He said.

"G-good m-morning, K-Kid-kun." I said.

"We'd better…" He started to say, then stopped and started to cough.

"Kid-kun!" I said, "What's wrong?"

He still coughed and looked like he was choking.

Then he stopped and gasped for air, "I-I'll be fine."

"Kid, m-maybe y-you should st-stay h-home t-today." I told him.

"No, Crona, I'm fine now. Really." He said, smiling, "Let's get ready for school."

Liz and Patty woke up, got dressed, and came downstairs shortly after me and Kid.

"Morning." Liz said.

"What's for breakfast?" Patty asked.

"We don't know yet. We only got ready a couple minutes ago." Kid-kun said.

"How about pancakes?" Liz said, "I'll cook. You can help Patty."

"Yay!" replied Patty.

Suddenly, Kid had another coughing fit. He even started coughing up a bit of blood.

"Kid!" Liz said, "Kid, are you okay."

"F-fine." Kid choked out after he stopped coughing.

"We should take you to Dr. Stein before classes start." Liz said.

"No. I'm okay." Kid said, then coughed once, "Maybe I'll go see Stein after school."

Liz frowned but didn't say anything else.

SteinPOV

I did some more tests on the blood I'd taken from Kid. I was wrong before. Kid didn't have a few weeks to live. At this rate, he had about two weeks. And we were nowhere close to discovering a cure. Shinigami-sama even sent out a team of three star meisters to try and catch Cloe.

I found a substitute to teach my class. I needed to find that damned witch. Before it was too late to save Kid.

I already did a bit of research on Cloe, and I knew where she was. I had to find her and make her give me an antidote. If she even had one.

I found Cloe behind an abandoned house.

"I'm here to talk." I told her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want the cure to the poison you gave Death the Kid." I said.

"I'm afraid I don't have it." Cloe said, "I wasn't the one to make the poison either. I had to go through a lot of trouble to get it from…oops, I can't tell you who it is, can I?"

"Tell me now." I said.

"Well, where's the fun in that? I want something in return." She said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Hm, let's see…" she said, "I want…well, you don't have anything I want do you?"

"Maybe." I said, "Just tell me who you got it from."

"Fine." She said, "It was Medusa. But what good is that? She's dead now, isn't that right?"

"Then I'm wasting my time here." I said, "So maybe I should just defeat you here."

"I know what you can do so I'm not going to fight you again." She said, "Medusa said she left an antidote buried somewhere in Death City. She said it was only to be used in emergencies."

Then Cloe the chameleon witch flew off on a broom.


	10. Chapter 10

KidPOV

I went to see Stein after school. Crona came with me. Stein was in the Death Room with my father.

"Stein," I said, "I think it's gotten worse."

As if on cue, I went into another coughing fit. This one was worse than the last. I coughed up some blood.

"K-Kid-kun." Crona said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I-I'm fine now." I told her, though I really wasn't.

"Kid…" Chichiue said.

"Kid, there's something we need to tell you." Stein said, "We know where an antidote can be found, but Medusa was the one who hid it. At the rate the poison is progressing, you have…two weeks to live. We might not find it in time to save you."

"Kid, we're trying the best we can." Chichiue said.

Crona looked like she was going to cry. Even after Medusa was dead she still tried to ruin Crona's life. I wasn't feeling good either, but I comforted her.

"It's okay, Crona-chan." I said, taking her hand.

"W-what c-can I d-do to h-help?" Crona asked them.

"I don't think you can do anything." Chichiue said, "We've already checked Medusa's home. We're currently searching the city."

"Why can't you sense it?" I asked.

"Medusa most likely put protecting spells on it." Father said, "We'll find it Kid."

"I know." I said.

"M-Medusa h-had another s-safe p-place in Death C-City." Crona said, "I-I c-can show y-you where it i-is. I d-don't know i-if it'll be th-there, b-but we c-can look."

Crona led us to an empty street where most of the houses were broken down. At the end of the street, there was an old house that looked no different from the others, except for the snake painted on the door. We walked up to it and opened the door. Inside, there was a small metal box in the middle of a room that was surrounded by hundreds of Medusa's snakes. Five steps led down into the snake pit.

Crona froze in terror. She must have horrible memories of this place. Not to mention being abused by Medusa herself.

"We have to go down there." Stein said.

"Agreed." I said.

"Wait, Kid." Chichiue said, "Stein and I will deal with the snakes. You and Crona stay here."

I wanted to protest, but he had a point. I couldn't go down there because I was poisoned and Crona seemed terrified at the sight of those snakes. They reminded her too much of her abusive mother.

"Fine." I said.

Father and Stein made their way down into the snake pit. The snakes writhed and twisted, but Stein and Chichiue fought their way through to the box. When they removed the box, all the snakes became more aggressive. They tried to bite and strangle them. Eventually, my father and Stein made it back to the door and opened to box. Inside, there was a note.

_If you found this, you're probably looking for an antidote to the shinigami poison. Too bad. It isn't here. I moved it somewhere else a while ago. I do hope the shinigami who's affected dies._

_~Medusa Gorgon_

We stared at the note. This was our only lead so far and it turned out to be a decoy.

Shinigami-samaPOV

We'll just hace to search harder. I had to save Kid. He was my only child. If we couldn't find the cure, I didn't know what I'd do. The loss of Kid's mother had had been more than enough. I couldn't lose Kid too.

We all went back to the Death Room and discussed what we should do next. On the way, Kid had another coughing fit. He coughed up more blood than he did before. We had to help him for a while.

"I already asked the chameleon witch that poisoned Kid." Stein said, "I could sense she was telling the truth when she said there was an antidote in Death City. There still might be, but I think the witch didn't know Medusa moved it either."

"I-I'm s-sorry I w-wasn't a-any help." Crona mumbled.

"You did great, showing us the house Crona." I told her, "It was the best you could do. We'll just have to keep researching."

Soon, Stein went back to his lab to see what he could do to find a cure. We didn't have any time to make a cure, so we needed to find one that we could get. Kid and Crona went back to Gallows Manor, leaving me in the Death Room. I looked over the city from my mirror.

CronaPOV

Six days passed and Kid-kun got worse every day. He coughed up a lot of blood now, and his coughing fits came more often. He looked very pale and lifeless.

We spent a lot more time together now though. I kept Kid-kun company. I tried my best to make him feel better. It broke my heart to see him in so much pain, even though he tried to hide it. If we couldn't find a cure, Kid-kun was going to die in a week, and we weren't making any progress.

If Kid-kun died, I think I would too.


	11. Chapter 11

KidPOV

It had been a week since we went to the snake pit. I could feel myself get weaker and weaker every day. I kept coughing blood. Whenever I had a coughing fit, I'd be in excruciating pain.

Crona was always by my side. She kept my company when Liz and Patty had to do something. I couldn't go to school anymore because I kept coughing up blood. I was losing too much of it now. I never had any energy anymore. I always felt weak.

Father and Stein were still looking for a cure, but I knew they wouldn't find one in time. It was too late. I had another week to live. That was it.

Crona kept telling me they would find a way to save me, but I could tell they hadn't made any progress. Whenever I saw my father, he looked sad and exhausted. I didn't really believe I'd live.

Crona and I were sitting in my room talking again.

"Kid-kun," Crona said, not stuttering, "You'll be okay."

"I really don't know Crona-chan." I told her.

"Don't say that." Crona said, though she probably knew I was most likely going to die, "You c-can't l-leave."

I didn't answer.

"Kid-kun." Crona said, "Th-they're going to save you. You'll l-live."

"Crona-chan…" I said.

"Kid," Crona said, "L-listen to me. You w-won't die."

"Crona…you're right." I said, "I shouldn't give up hope this easily."

Crona nodded, "That's r-right Kid-kun."

CronaPOV

Kid-kun looked like he'd given up hope. I needed to make him see that he'll be okay. He needed to be okay. I couldn't deal with it if he died. I would never be able to deal with that.

"Kid-kun," I said, "T-tell m-me you w-won't leave m-me."

"I will never leave you, Crona-chan." Kid-kun said, "I love you."

"I-I l-love you too, K-Kid-kun." I said.

I truly did love Kid. He made me feel safe. I could definitely deal with being around him. He made me feel like I could deal with everything else too.

SteinPOV

I had tracked down Eruka the frog witch, Medusa's old assistant. I strapped her to an examination table in my lab, threatening her.

"Tell me everything you know about the shinigami poison." I said, brandishing my scalpel, "If you don't cooperate, I'll dissect you."

"P-Please!" Eruka screamed, "D-Don't dissect me! I'll tell you anything."

"Did Medusa create an antidote to the poison?" I asked.

"I-I know Medusa had planned to use the poison to kill Shinigami-sama." Eruka said, "She also created something to cancel out the poison in case the experiment failed."

"Where is it?" I asked.

"M-Medusa told me to give it to Cloe the chameleon witch. I think she gave it to Silver the Bat witch. I don't know where it is now. Maybe Silver still has it."

Damn. It could be anywhere now.

"Where is Silver now?" I asked.

"I-I think she's in a cave somewhere." Eruka said, "I'm not sure where exactly."

"Fine, you can go now." I said, untying her.

She ran out of my lab close to tears. I really was going to dissect her. I had something more important to do now. I had to find Silver the bat witch.

CronaPOV

After a couple more days, Kid was even worse. I went to Kid-kun's room one morning to check on him.

"Kid-kun!" I shouted.

Kid was lying on his bed, and the pillow was stained with Kid's blood. I ran over to Kid-kun.

"Kid, wake up! Kid!" I yelled.

Liz and Patty ran into the room.

"Oh my god." Liz breathed.

"Kid!" Patty yelled.

"K-Kid-kun!" I said, shaking him lightly.

Liz rushed over to help Kid and Patty went to call for help. Kid-kun wasn't waking up.

SteinPOV

I had just gotten back to Death City when I got a call from Patty. She said Kid was in trouble. I was exhausted, but I hurried to Gallows Manor to help Kid.

When I got there, I went to Kid's room and found Liz, Patty, Crona, and Shinigani-sama surrounding Kid. Kid was unconscious and the pillow on his bed was covered in Kid's blood. I went over to Kid, pushing everyone else aside. I checked Kid's pulse. It was faint, but it was there. Kid was also breathing shallowly.

Not bothering to tell everyone else, I picked Kid up and hurried him to my lab. I could treat him better there. I set him on a table and grabbed my medical instruments. Then Kid's eyes snapped open and he started spewing blood out of his mouth.

Everyone was frightened, but I had to keep calm and work fast. I strapped Kid to the table to keep him from thrashing around. I hooked him up to a machine so he could breath. He was losing too much blood. At this rate, he would bleed out before I could really do anything.

"Crona!" I said, "Hold this."

I handed her a tube.

I rushed around the room, trying to save Kid. Everyone watched in silence, not knowing what to do. If Kid didn't stop coughing blood soon, he would bleed to death.

I grabbed various instruments and machines. Then, finally, Kid stopped coughing up blood, but he already lost too much of it.

"Shinigami-sama, we need to do a blood transfusion." I told him.

He nodded.

I led him into another room to take blood. He stuck his real arm out of his cloak and I inserted a needle into his skin. I took some blood from him and gave it to Kid. Kid's condition improved afterwards. Now all we could do was wait if Kid would wake up.


	12. Chapter 12

CronaPOV

The day went by slowly. I stayed beside Kid the entire day. He didn't wake up, but I watched him.

"Please w-wake up Kid." I whispered, "Please d-don't l-leave me. I love you Kid-kun."

A single tear slid down my face.

SteinPOV

I watched Crona wait for Kid to wake. It reminded me of Marie. I remember doing the same for her. I did the best I could, but she didn't make it. I knew how it felt to lose the one you loved. I was determined to save Kid. Crona needed him.

I closed my eyes, remembering.

_Flashback_

_ Marie came into my lab close to dying. She'd suffered a serious injury from a mission. I rushed around the room trying to save Marie's life. I still needed her. She was the person I couldn't be happy without. I hooked her up to various machines. I did all I could and waited._

_ I sat beside her bed and watched her._

"_Marie," I whispered, "Don't die, Marie. I love you. I still need you here."_

_ I heard her breath slip away during the night._

_ I locked myself in my lab for weeks, not even talking to anyone. I was completely crushed. Eventually, I came out of my lab. I realized others would still need me. I was still needed to save the lives of meisters and weapons. Marie would have never let me grieve this long when I had a job to do._

_End of Flashback_

My eyes teared up at the memory. I wouldn't let that happen to Crona and Kid.

KidPOV

I couldn't move. I couldn't see or hear anything. I could only feel pain. It would be so much easier to give in. The darkness seemed much better than the pain. Anything would be better. I started to let go, then I remembered.

I promised I wouldn't leave Crona. I couldn't leave her. For her, I would endure the pain. For her, I would live.

CronaPOV

Stein had to leave to try to find an antidote to the poison, so he left me with Kid-kun. He said he should be back by the end of the day. He said Kid was running out of time so he had to find the cure quickly.

Kid-kun was still unconscious. I still sat next to him. I didn't go home overnight.

"C-Crona…" Kid mumbled, his voice muffled by the breathing mask.

"K-Kid-kun." I said.

"C-Crona." He said, eyes slowly opening.

"Kid-kun, y-you're awake!" I said.

"What, happened?" He asked.

"Y-you a-almost died, K-Kid-kun." I told him, my eyes watering.

"Crona, don't cry." Kid-kun said, "How long was I unconscious?"

"A d-day." I replied.

"Have you been here all night?" He asked.

"Y-yes." I muttered.

"Crona, you should go home and get some rest." Kid-kun said. Then he coughed a few times.

"N-no." I said, "I-I'm s-supposed t-to stay w-with y-you."

"Crona-chan," Kid said, "You should go…"

"No, Kid-kun." I said, "I-I'm s-staying h-here."

I didn't want to leave Kid-kun. What if he coughed more blood?

"Okay, Crona-chan." Kid-kun said, guessing why I had to stay.

Kid sat up, wincing. He reached up to his face and took the mask off.

"Kid," I said.

"I can breathe without it now." Kid-kun said, reassuring me.

SteinPOV

I found Silver in a cave on a mountain. She wasn't what I expected. For one, she was 12 years old.

"Oh, hello." She said.

"Do you have the cure to the shinigami poison?" I asked.

"You mean the thing Cloe gave me?" Silver said.

I nodded.

"I think I have it somewhere." She said.

"I need it." I said.

"Wait," she said, "I can't just give it to you. What would the other witches think?"

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said, "You can have it. If you can find it. I hid it on this mountain. If you can find it, you can keep it. I don't really care what the others think."

I walked out of the cave and contacted Shinigami-sama with a small mirror. Then I searched the mountain for the antidote.

KidPOV

I could breathe well now. I could also move. I felt weaker than ever though. Crona stayed beside me the entire day. She was so kind. Toward the end of the day, Dr. Stein came back looking completely exhausted. He was probably out looking for the antidote to the poison. I could tell he was working so hard to save me because of what happened to Miss Marie.

He checked the machines and told me I was okay for now. He also said that I only had three days to live at the most. Even with the blood transfusion, I'd keep losing blood. I could have another attack like yesterday any time now. I worried about what would happen if I died.

I had to keep hanging on for Crona though. No matter what, I had to take care of Crona-chan like she was taking care of me now. I couldn't leave her alone.


	13. Chapter 13

AN- Hey! I'm updating a lot because it's summer break and I have nothing else to do with my summer. I'm wasting my life... oh well. Also, I'm getting a dissection kit soon! I'm going to be just like Stein! (just kidding...maybe) Please R & R!

* * *

CronaPOV

Stein told me I could go home after Kid-kun fell asleep. I was reluctant to leave him, but I went home. I told Liz and Patty what had happened when they weren't there. They were very sad. Kid-kun was like their brother. They lived on the streets before Kid-kun found them and gave them a life outside of that.

I went up to my room and slept for a while. I woke up the next morning feeling much better than the other day. After I got ready, I went to school. After my classes, I went to Stein's lab to visit Kid. They were talking while Stein checked the monitors. Kid looked so pale. Stein looked like he was tired enough to collapse at any moment. How many days had it been since he last slept?

"…is there another way?" Kid asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Stein replied, "All we can do is search the mountain again."

"H-hello." I said.

"Hello, Crona-chan." Kid said, coughing lightly.

"Good afternoon." Dr. Stein said.

Kid-kun coughed up some blood.

"Here." Stein said, handing him a towel.

"Thank you." Kid-kun said, using it to wipe off the blood.

"You're losing too much blood." Stein told him, sitting down in his chair.

"H-how a-are you f-feeling K-Kid-kun?" I asked.

"I've been better." Kid-kun said, smiling at me.

Then Kid grimaced in pain and coughed blood again. This time, he kept coughing. Stein checked the monitors again.

"Kid!" I said.

"His condition is becoming unstable again." Stein told me, "It's been doing this all night."

After a couple minutes, Kid stopped coughing and gasped for air. Then Liz and Patty walked in.

"Kid, are you alright?" Liz asked.

"No," Kid said, "Not really."

Stein called Shinigami-sama over to the lab to do another blood transfusion. Shinigami-sama came after a few minutes and gave blood to Kid. He seemed tired too.

"Hey, Kiddo." He said.

"Hello, Chichiue." Kid said.

"I sent a team of meisters and weapons to the mountain." Shinigami-sama said to Stein, "You should get some rest. You can do a better job then."

"I can't." Stein said, "Kid's becoming more and more unstable. I can't risk leaving him alone anymore. You don't have the skill to take care of him effectively now."

"We've really missed you Kid." Liz said.

"I've missed you too." Kid said to Liz and Patty.

Then Ragnarok came out of my back. He hasn't come out in a while.

"Hey," He said, "Why's everyone at the nutty professor's house?"

"Ragnarok," I said quietly, "B-be n-nice. K-Kid-kun's…"

"Oh." Ragnarok said, glancing at Kid.

Ragnarok went back inside my blood.

LizPOV

Poor Kid. He looked so weak, and there was nothing we could do to help him. We volunteered to go search for the cure, but Shinigami-sama said we couldn't do much without our meister. He was right. Patty and I felt so useless. Kid was dying and we couldn't do anything. He was family. We couldn't lose him.

"Kid, I made you a giraffe." Patty said, handing him a small paper giraffe.

"Thank you, Patty." Kid-kun said, taking the giraffe and looking at it, "It's symmetrical."

Patty beamed. She had taken special care to make the giraffe symmetrical.

Shinigami-samaPOV

I saw Patty hand Kid the symmetrical giraffe. He seemed happy, but I could see that he was in pain. I couldn't even go search myself. I was bound to Death City. All I could do was give blood to Kid when he needed it. He was losing so much of his own. I would watch the other meisters search from the mirror in the Death Room.

"Chichiue," Kid said, "Don't worry."

"I know, Kiddo." I said.

I went back to the Death Room to oversee the search.

"Sid," I said, using my mirror to contact him.

"Yes Shinigami-sama." Sid replied.

"Have you found anything?" I asked.

"No," the zombie said, "But I wasn't the kind of man to give up. We'll keep searching. The witch isn't any help. Are you sure we can't just defeat her or chase her off?"

"No." I said, "She still might know something."

"Hello." Silver said, looking through the mirror, "Wow, I can see Shinigami-sama through this thing. If he's not the one who's been poisoned, then who is?"

"Should I tell her?" Sid asked.

"I will." I said, "Silver, the one who's been poisoned is my son, Death the Kid."

"You have a son?" she said, "Why didn't you say so? I'll help you look for it if I can have immunity from the weapons and meisters."

"Just like that?" Sid asked, "Wait, you don't know where it is?"

"Nope." Silver said, "All I know is that it's on the mountain. I'll help you look if you agree."

"Fine." I said.

"Great." Silver said. Then she ran off to look for the cure.

"I've got to go now." Sid said.

I stepped away from the mirror. Now we had the witch looking too. We were going to find that cure.

SilverPOV

Yes I was a witch, but I really didn't want Shinigami-sama's son to die. I really wouldn't care if it was Shinigami-sama. I was just odd like that. Other witches didn't like me, and I didn't like other witches. Cloe trusted me to keep the cure from the DWMA people and I was going to, but that was before Cloe stole my potions the other day.

I hid the cure somewhere on the mountain, but I forgot where. It's been a few years. Now that I was helping the DWMA, they couldn't try to destroy me. I was sure that was going to come in handy later.

SteinPOV

Kid was having another attack. This one was worse than the last one. I had to put a tube down his throat so he could breathe. Crona was crying, but she was still trying to help me save Kid. I had to put him under to keep him from thrashing around.

Kid spit up blood for almost fifteen minutes. He lost too much blood. I gave him some blood I took from Shinigami-sama, but I wasn't sure if it would help at this point. Even with the tube, Kid was barely breathing. His chances of surviving the night were slim.


	14. Chapter 14

AN- sorry this is a very short chapter. I hope you people like it!

**Shinigami-samaPOV**

I watched the search from my mirror.

"Sir, we may have found something." Sid said.

"What?" I said, getting my hopes up.

"We found a box buried in the mountain." Sid told me.

"Bring it to the Death Room immediately." I told him.

"Yes sir." He replied.

It might be the cure. If it was, we could save Kid. If it wasn't, this was it.

**CronaPOV**

"P-please," I whispered, sitting beside Kid-kun's bed, "P-please d-don't g-go. I-I n-need you."

"I'm doing the best I can, Crona." Stein told me, his eyes sad.

"I-I know." I said.

He said nothing else and walked around the room checking machines.

Kid needed to live. He had to. He couldn't just die. He'd live.

"P-please, Kid-kun." I whispered, "I-I l-love y-you."

**KidPOV**

So much pain. Unbearable. But I had to bear it. For Crona. I promised to live. For her. I wouldn't leave her. But I knew I couldn't hang on much longer no matter how hard I tried. It felt like I was being torn apart from the inside. I could tell I only had minutes left.

**SteinPOV**

Shinigami-sama and Sid burst into the room carrying a box. They handed it to me. Inside, there was a vial of clear liquid. It was the antidote. I took a syringe and sucked the liquid into it. Then the monitor stopped beeping. Kid's heartbeat was gone.

I put the syringe down and went to see what I could do. I performed CPR, but Kid wouldn't breathe. I took the syringe and injected the cure into Kid anyway. I could only hope it would save him.

** KidPOV**

I fell. I couldn't hang on. I still tried to find a hold though. I struggled against the dark nothingness, but I sank deeper into it. I was being swallowed by it. Soon, I couldn't feel the pain. I couldn't feel anything at all. All I could do was struggle uselessly against it. All I could think about was Crona. I had to live for her.

**CronaPOV**

Stein watched the monitor, then shook his head.

"He's gone." Stein said.

"No." I said, "Kid-kun w-wake up!"

"Kid." Shinigami-sama said softly.

"I'm sorry." Stein said, "It seems like we were too late."

The room went silent.

**KidPOV**

I was drowning in nothingness. Then I saw it. It was a white thread against the black. I grabbed it. It held. I had a chance to live now. All I had to do was will myself to climb out.

**CronaPOV**

The room was completely silent. Tears slid silently down my face. Then the monitor beeped. Everyone looked up. The monitor continued to beep.

"K-Kid-kun." I said.

Stein rushed over to Kid.

"This is impossible." He said, "He's breathing."

"Kiddo." Shinigami-sama said, crying behind his mask.

"He'll live." Stein told us, "It will take him some time to recover, but he'll live."

"That's wonderful." Shinigami-sama said.

"Kid-kun," I said, "You're going to be okay."


	15. Chapter 15

AN- This will be the last chapter to the story. Please R & R. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. In the reviews, feel free to give me some ideas for my next story.

_A few weeks later…_

CronaPOV

I sat on my bed with Kid-kun. We were about to go on our date. Kid just got home a couple days ago.

"So where do you want to go, Crona-chan?" He asked, giving me that smile that always made my heart skip a beat.

"M-maybe w-we could s-stay here." I said.

"That's fine, Crona." Kid-kun said, "What do you want to do here?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I leaned in and kissed him. He froze for a second, then kissed me back.

"I love you, Crona-chan." Kid-kun said, smiling his smile again, "With my life."

"I love you too, Kid-kun." I told him.

We spent the rest of the day together in the house. I really couldn't believe how much I truly loved him.

KidPOV

I spent the day with Crona-chan. I truly loved her with all my soul.


End file.
